


【锤基】与龙的约定

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: 一见钟情也可以不是见色起意，日久生情也可以是纵容已久。🅰️🅱️🅾️苦辣到酸甜，眼泪是咸，五味俱全。





	【锤基】与龙的约定

“最近家里的东西少了很多，你发现没有？”

“Loki在长身体，吃多点不是正常的吗？”

“饭桌上也没见他吃。”

“饭后消化就饿了嘛，他脸皮薄，怕你说他吃的多也是正常的。”

Loki捂脸，他就知道会有那么一天的。

悄咪咪回到房间里，那个正坐在窗边地下的小孩双手拿着一块面包，细嚼慢咽的。

他是绝对不允许任何人在他房间里吃东西的，到头来打破规矩的也是他自己。

小孩见他进来，三口两口把面包吃完，用纸巾擦干净嘴巴和手，蹦跶着小短腿来到Loki身边，抱住他的腿。

木做的房子隔音并不好，楼下的关门声他都能听见。

“Loki，我可以说话了吗？”小孩用气音说话，声音小到只有Loki能听见。

他一把抓住小孩后面的龙尾将他提起来，“不能说你也说了。”

小孩伸出手，Loki便把他抱在怀里，也就两三岁的体重，抱起来并不费劲。

“我要走了，Loki。”小孩用尾巴扫着Loki的手，他有些不舍，“我们做个约定好吗？等我长大了我就来找你。”

“找我干嘛？还想蹭吃蹭喝蹭住？想得倒美。”

“我叫Thor，Thor Odinson。”小孩抱着Loki，不停地蹭来蹭去，最后一口咬在Loki的脖子上，疼得Loki把他摔在了地上。

“你做什么！”Loki摸了摸脖子，那是将来他腺体存在的地方，这小孩什么都不懂就乱咬。

怎么没出血？？？那怎么会这么疼？？

“我说错了。”Thor收起尖牙，从尾巴上拔出一片龙鳞，“等你长大了我就来找你，好吗？”

Loki低头看那个还没他大腿长的小孩，觉得有些可笑，等他长大？？到底是谁等谁啊。

“你要收好这个，我要走了，你要想我啊，一定要。”Thor把鳞片塞到Loki手里，而后从窗户跳下去。 

Loki走到窗户边看Thor越跑越远，最后只剩下一个金色的小点，龙鳞化成了金光在他的周边绕了一圈，停在他标有印记的脖子上，化成了一条摘不下来的项链。 

<正文>

“Loki，你的专属外卖员要到了，哇喔~” 

“我要是Omega，他这种Alpha我真想被上一上，一定很爽。” 

“你就想吧，人家是Loki的，跟你半毛钱关系都没有。” 

主人公Loki Laufeyson正在打游戏，队友简直就是用脚操作，这把是输定了。 

“他总能把外卖送上来。” 

“因为他长得就很令人放心，哪怕他的信息素能把十个强壮的Alpha逼得腿软。” 

“你怎么知道他的信息素是怎么样的？” 

“有一次Loki对他笑了一下，他就失控了。” 

“Hi，朋友们，今天还好吗？”Thor上了楼，把另一份饭食递给Loki的室友，“我都听到了，其实我觉得还好，要是没什么事我就进去了。” 

“拜拜👋🏻。”室友贴心的为他关上了门。 

如果你要追求一个人，那么，你需要和他的朋友们室友们打好关系，这对你绝对没有坏处。

-Thor Odinson. 

Loki这把游戏是输得完全没脾气，心血来潮想打局游戏被坑的“体无完肤”。 

“我给你带了我们龙族的特产，我母亲亲手做的。”Thor把几个餐盒一一打开，摆在Loki常用的桌子上。 

Laufeyson确信，如果Thor会玩游戏，一定就是那种坑人的货色。毕竟这是连自己的身份都无法隐藏好的人…… 

不过他们龙族的东西还挺合他胃口的。 

“我母亲想见见你，你能抽空和我回家一趟吗？” 

Loki用看智障的眼神扫了Thor一眼。 

“我姐也想见见你。” 

“我父亲也想，我们族人都想见见你。” 

Loki给了Thor一个极其无语的眼神。 

“放心哦，他们都是用人型生活的，龙型太大了，行动也不便。” 

难道问题出现于是人还是龙吗？根本不是啊！！！ 

“我是个Alpha，我的信息素是苦的，不是像Omega那样甜腻的，勾人的，我是纯正的，顶级的Alpha。”Loki咬了口果子，这果子没什么味道，不好吃。“我不介意和你做兄弟，但情侣绝对不行，我喜欢女性Omega。她们有柔软的腰肢，蜜糖一样甜的信息素，手感肯定是很好的，丰满的xiong部，还有挺翘的臀，多汁的器官。” 

“你除了有大胸肌和翘臀，你还有什么？” 

Thor摸了摸自己的胸肌，好吧，是挺大的，但不是很软。 

“Loki，我能给你洗脑吗？把你的记忆洗掉，让你重新活一次。” 

Thor指尖的蓝色光芒令他瑟瑟发抖，有魔法了不起啊！！ 

“你何必呢？我最多只能活一百年，你不是说你们龙族能活几千年吗？！” 

“那之后的几千年呢？你会和别人在一起，到最后会忘了我，既然如此，就别开始好了。” 

Thor握住了Loki的手放在心口处，“只要你和我在一起，你就能和我一起白头。” 

“只要你愿意，和我结合后，你会二次分化，成为Omega。这是我们龙族Alpha都有的能力，只要恋人愿意，结合之后对方就会无痛感的二次分化，成为Omega。” 

Loki把Thor轰了出去，这次比上一次快了两分钟。 

他喜欢Omega，不代表他想变成Omega！这龙的脑回路都那么清奇吗？ 

Loki的室友目送Thor离开，唉，真是可惜了，这么个优质Alpha，Loki竟然不要。 

同类也是可以相吸的啊。 

Loki吃着Thor带来的午饭，还是蛮愧疚的。 

他有多好，自己心里清楚，温柔又有耐心，体贴又细心。自己只是提过一次的事情他都能记得清清楚楚。 

虽然有时候粗心到脑子不灵光。 

比如他来找他那天是想隐藏自己真实身份的，结果嘴一岔，自我介绍就说出了真名。 

他的那块鳞片也从项链体变回了鳞片，他又不傻，自然就看穿了。 

全程不到两分钟。 

接下来他的一系列行动毫不掩饰的表达着：‘我喜欢你，我要追你，做我男朋友吧’。 

你想发火吧，看着他那双布灵布灵的，无辜的眼睛，有气也发不出来。 

更别说他委屈巴巴的样子让人恨不得把他抱在怀里好好安慰。 

一个顶级的Alpha，能卖可怜到这些地步……他是服气的。

其实和物种比起来，性征根本不算什么。 

Thor还很尊重他。 

不是开玩笑的，Thor要是真的强迫他，他一个普通人，硬打敌不过更加强壮的龙族Alpha，用计谋？脑子秀逗了吧？人家会魔法的！

Thor蔫蔫地穿过结界回到龙族地盘，他们生活在另外的空间里，和人类社会差不多，不过互不干预。 

里面的奇珍异兽也很多，当然，他们都和平相处，不像某些人类只想把特有动物捉去抓研究或者卖钱。 

Hela正拉着新得的狼·芬里尔，逛街，他们虽是龙族首领的孩子，简称王子公主，但他们和普通人过着差不多的生活，不需要刻意尊贵。 

“Sister，I'm back.” 

Hela的视线从刚看上的大刀转移到丧气的Thor身上，想起刚刚Thor放出的豪言壮语，不免觉得好笑。 

“哟，自己回来的？厉害啊！” 

Thor习惯了长姐的性子，也不觉得有什么，“帮帮我吧，Hela，你一定会喜欢他的。” 

“嗯哼？”Hela付了钱，把大刀扔给Thor，“好处呢？” 

“你可以多个弟弟。” 

Hela跟着Thor来到Loki的宿舍，他们用了隐身咒，Loki正在睡觉，腿上压着最近很火的雷神周边，一个锤坨。 

他的信息素其实不是苦的，体检报告只会显示前调。 

是一种，苦杏与辣椒的味道。 

“信息素还算特别。”Hela对Thor做了个口型，她是铸造冷兵器时炼铁的味道，Thor是战争中弥漫的硝烟味。 

这种食物型的Alpha，怪诱人的，要不是Thor看上了，她就要了。 

“Deal？” 

“Yes。” 

答应了Thor之后，Hela用魔法追踪Laufey的痕迹，给他出了个注意，让Thor往Laufey的记忆里加上一点点经历。 

比如说，曾经有个救命恩人死了，把未成年的儿子托付给他，希望他看在过去的份上照顾他。 

Loki放假时回到家看到正在和Laufey唠嗑的Thor心里是崩溃的。 

Laufey解释说，这是他年轻的时候出差遭遇危险时救命恩人的儿子，虽然长得有点着急，但身份证上确实是未成年…… 

恩人不放心家里那些人面兽心的亲戚照顾唯一的儿子，几经周折下找到了他，希望他能照顾Thor，并把其三分之一的遗产作为报酬。 

Farbauti在一旁帮腔，企图Loki接受Thor 

漏洞百出的理由。 

Thor的房间在Loki隔壁，阳台是相互的，方便了某人过来骚扰。 

两个月的假期，Loki已经预料到自己要被Thor掰弯了，现在所做的一切都是徒劳，他的预感一向很准。 

黎明前最为黑暗，Loki坐在金色大龙的背上俯视大地，他飞的很慢，慢到足以让他接受的程度。 

进入云层时，他还能感觉到云，和风不同的是云能用眼睛看清。 

“原来晚上你会发光。”Loki顺着龙的脖子，他浑身都散发着淡光，金色的暖光，像太阳一样。 

“所以你平时是用魔法把光芒藏起来了吗？”Loki像好奇宝宝似的，有一肚子的问题想问。 

他是见过小龙的，那时候还没有光，也没那么大只，小小的，一只手就能掐死。 

虽然几天后就变大了……那也是曾经小过。 

“你会喷火吗？” 

“你们会魔法，要是想占领人类世界，岂不是轻而易举？” 

Thor变回人形，只留着翅膀，他抱着Loki，使他不会掉下去。 

这样做还是把Loki吓了一跳。 

“你疯了？”忽然变回人形，他还是有点尴尬的……刚刚话有点多，不符合他的高冷形象。 

“Loki，龙族王室心脏在右边。”Thor的翅膀在动，一下一下的风吹得Loki怪舒服的，“那里是我唯一的弱点，也是我的逆鳞所在，所以你不用怕我。”

“它是我身体上的弱点，你是我精神上的弱点。” 

“我不怕你。”Loki发懵，感情Thor以为他在怕他？ 

“我晚上会发光……平时用魔法藏起来怪累的，对身体也不好。我不会喷火，我会打雷，下雨。” 

“我还会发电，还会……” 

“等等！”Loki才发觉Thor刚刚话里暴露了另一层身份，惊了，这憨憨的模样居然是王子？？？不该是满脑子心机，说真话需要绕两百多圈，结婚需联姻才对吗？ 

“你是王子？”我的老天鹅，这是榜上大款了？ 

“对啊，我还有个脾气不太好的姐姐，她是墨绿色的。我母亲是水蓝色的，她很温柔，很爱我。我父亲也是金色的，是那种银色带金的，有点暴躁，有点大男子主义。” 

Loki有句不当讲的话……关于……咳咳咳。 

“这样的家庭，你愿意跟我回家见见他们吗？” 

“不愿意！” 

Loki别开了头，手肘撞了一下Thor，“变回龙！” 

金发Alpha看到了黑发Alpha两颊的粉红，妥了，这事儿妥了。

当你允许一个人在你的生活里撒野并且为不能阻止他找各种理由时就证明，你早晚会爱上他。 

一见钟情也可以不是见色起意，日久生情也可以是纵容已久。 

Loki Laufeyson早有预感自己会因为见色起意而纵容Thor Odinson在他的世界里为所欲为。 

其实拒绝只是欲擒故纵，拒绝只是想看看他的心里他有多重要。 

矫情。 

Thor后来和他说，其实第一次见他时他成年了，已经五百多岁了，只是学习魔法时不小心念错了咒语，变回了蛋…… 

那年他十二岁，遇上假期刚好和父母回农场玩一玩，捡到了一枚很漂亮的蛋，就带回了家。 

刚捡回去蛋就变成了巴掌大的，只在电影特效中看过的龙。 

当成宠物养了几天就变大了，又过了几天就变成了小孩，吃得还特别多…… 

Thor解释为什么要离开，是因为他发现生长速度太快，怕一不小心嗝屁就糟糕了……所以才会回去找办法变回正常的状态。 

小时候的Thor，有一对短短的角，尾巴也收不回去，软软的脸蛋，像海洋的眼睛，奶萌奶萌的声音…… 

“再做一次，快，我要生蛋，快来！” 

Thor都已经睡着了，硬生生被Loki骑醒…… 

顶级的Alpha们之间是相斥的，所以他们在床铺上并不是很和谐，甚至会因为信息素大打出手。 

Loki忍着生理性不适把Thor压到最里面，他说，只要他愿意他就能变成Omega。 

他现在愿意了，希望他只是多出一个器官而已，身体素质不会发生变化，希望二次分化不会很痛，希望他的信息素味道能好闻一些，希望他的父母不会被吓到，希望…… 

“别分心亲爱的。”Thor把住Loki的腰，“到时候你也会发光啦。” 

“……” 

“所以你就不能嫌弃我了。” 

提起这个……Loki是拒绝的。 

他经常被Thor的光照醒，他以为天亮了。带上眼罩也不管用，睡觉蹭来蹭去不掉也会移位。 

晚上也不敢出街，收起光芒对Thor身体不好，一到晚上只能窝在家里。 

崩溃，他现在不想继续了还来得及吗？他不想发光！ 

Laufey一大早打开房门就被炸开的信息素呛了一鼻子。 

Farbauti在得知Loki二次分化成Omega时心里是崩溃且不可置信的。 

二次分化……她一个当了二十多年医生的女人从未听说过。 

还是从苦辣苦辣的Alpha分化成了甜到齁鼻的Omega……还掺杂了一点点梅子的酸。 

苦辣到酸甜，眼泪是咸，五味俱全。 

她总感觉以后Loki会哭得很惨。 

Frigga用招待未来王妃的待遇迎接了Loki，那一天，可谓是举国同庆。 

Hela意味深长的与Thor对视一眼。 

她可是大功臣！ 

如Loki所愿，他只是多了那么个器官，信息素也没有很难闻（Thor说好闻）。 

对其他Alpha信息素免疫，甚至会有第一本能：排斥。 

身体素质也没变差，除了遇到Thor会腿软之外，一切都挺好的。 

在他没被热潮折磨前。 

记事官按传统需记录下每任王子公主的感情史，Thor那片空白处终于写上了Loki的名字，理由：我看到他第一眼开始就觉得他是我的王妃。 

多么简洁明了又令人无法怀疑，毕竟准王妃写的是见色起意。 

龙族有自己的语言，人类社会近年来科技发达，为了能凑凑热闹，Odin特意进口了几种通用的语言回龙族。

即使他们很少会去人类世界。

Loki本来是不会说的，和Thor啪过之后就无师自通了。

龙族不易受孕，也不易令人受孕，Frigga和Odin在一起了三千五百年也只有Hela，Thor两个孩子。

当Loki生蛋时，他已经和Thor同居了三百多年，他们的崽子是白色的……

由此证明，龙族的基因无关颜色。

从Loki大学到成为农场主，Thor以“恩人”儿子的名义入住，也以这个名义成为Laufeyson的合法爱人。

并配合Loki一点点变老送走了Laufey夫妇，之后回归龙族。

Odin把王位给了Hela，当了两百年，被深山里一条大龙勾引，Loki生蛋之前她都没回来。

就算回来了，也是待一会就走。

据说那龙也是Alpha，是个没头发女人，和不爱洗头的Hela很配。

嗯？Hela为什么不洗头？？因为掉发……魔法治不好那种……魔法也不是万能的……

就像发际线逐渐靠后的Loki，也是治不了的。

Frigga是龙族数一数二的法师，龙族很多龙多是战士，像Thor这种会一点点魔法的战士千里挑一。

她把收藏的魔法书和毕生所学一一传授给Loki，他有这个天赋，学习速度甩Thor好几条街。

Hela的Alpha，Ancient One。

听说Loki有极强的学习天赋后，不惜出山和Frigga抢人……

Loki在发量惊人的Frigga和……的Ancient One之间，他还是选择母亲吧。

Hela为了这件事情指使芬里尔追着Thor咬了好几天。

于是，Loki接受了两位老师的教学，学会了两种完全不同的魔法，自然是青出于蓝而胜于蓝。

“龙族小孩都不喝母乳吗？”Loki推了推埋在他胸口的Alpha。

“嗯……不喝。”Thor不知廉耻地抢着孩子的口粮，撒谎也不脸红。

“那你小时候喝的什么？”

“清晨的露水，母亲每天会命人收集好晨间的露水。”Thor抬起头，眨巴眨巴眼睛。

Loki是无法抵抗这样的Thor的。

“所以这里归我，不然你涨了会疼。”

明明知道Alpha不安好心却又无可奈何的Omega默认了上下其手的Thor为所欲为。

其实他也挺享受的。

但他不说。


End file.
